


Beards...Who Knew?

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Beard!kink, Biting, Blowjobs, M/M, Marking, Slice of Shadowhunter Life, Teasing, cuteness, domestic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec's been so busy he hasn't been able to shave for a few days.  When Magnus realizes just how...attractive Alec looks with a beard?  Well.  Alec takes full advantage.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 22
Kudos: 442
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Beards...Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> WHO WANTS A BREAK FROM ALL THE FLUFF? 
> 
> This thirsty piece of fic is entirely the fault of Just_another_lightwood_bane and Matthew Daddario's freaking scruffy beard that GIVES ME SO MUCH LIFE. 
> 
> So here, have some Magnus with a Beard Kink.

Magnus hasn’t seen his husband in four days. _Four_. It was a completely unacceptable amount of time, yet he knew precisely why it had happened. The demon attacks had come in fast and furious and Nephilim were all pulling double shifts and had even reached out to the local downworld for help in curbing the sudden onslaught. There was no reason for it (though privately Magnus had his theories about demon displacement from the fall of Edom, but he wasn’t about to share those when he had no certainty), and they were all scrambling to keep the mundanes and those who couldn’t protect themselves safe. 

  
Finally though, they’d found the rift the demons were escaping through and Magnus was brought in to seal it, as per usual. They’d even brought in Lorenzo, Catarina and two other warlocks, as the fight they were expecting was going to be significant. What would have normally rubbed Magnus the wrong way - having other warlocks to help do work he could do alone, was welcome in the wake of the viciousness of the attack. The best part about the summons was that Magnus would finally see Alexander again after four days. 

  
They’d managed brief phone calls and even briefer texts, constant reminders that they were all right, that they were okay, that there had been another demon attack, or that they were needed somewhere. Magnus had no doubt that if Alexander was run as ragged as he was, they were both going to need a full week to recover, nevermind that they couldn’t actually take that time. He blew out a hard breath and portalled near the warehouse, focusing on arriving as close to the location as he could. He was still a block or so away and strode towards the glamour he could already see being erected. 

  
Slipping past the shadowhunters with ease (thankfully most of them were used to his presence now), Magnus immediately looked for Alec. There were certain benefits to having a husband who was as tall as a tree, and being able to find him in a crowd of other shadowhunters was one. Magnus sighed when it was clear that Alec wasn’t anywhere to be seen in the vicinity and he would need to go looking for him. 

  
“Magnus!” 

  
Magnus nearly sagged with relief at the sound of Isabelle’s voice. While he was perfectly able to go hunting for his errant husband, he had no desire to do so. He wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in Alec’s arms and to sleep for the rest of the day, preferably after a couple of drinks. 

  
“There you are,” Izzy said, reaching out to take his hand. "Alec’s been looking for you.“ 

  
Magnus grinned and let her tug him through the sea of people and he blinked a little in surprise when he realized they weren’t headed immediately for the warehouse. He turned to ask Isabelle about that when she rounded the corner of an apartment building and pushed him towards the alleyway between them. 

  
"Thank me later, you have five minutes!” Izzy said, waving to them both as she waded back into the prep of the assault they were planning. 

  
“Five-”

  
“Magnus.” 

  
His whole body relaxed at the sound of Alec and he spun around, reaching for the tall body of his shadowhunter before he’d even realized it. Strong arms were immediately around him and he melted into them with a happy groan, nuzzling Alec’s neck until he became aware that something was definitely ‘off’. He pulled back and stared at Alec, who was giving him a bemused expression. 

  
“Done cuddling me already?” Alec asked, tugging Magnus back in close with a chuckle, kissing his forehead. "I mean, if you have other things you want to be doing, they’re going to wait until later, because as much as I want to, I’m pretty sure I’m too tired, no matter how determined you are-“

  
Magnus prided himself on being eloquent, even at his worst moments, but his entire worldview had narrowed down to a foot in front of him, where there was something very, very obviously _different_ , something that had not been there before. He cleared his throat. He had known that Alec had been busy the past few days, but he hadn’t realized _how_ busy. Now, he knew. He reached up and stroked his fingers across the beard, half scruff, half proper beard, on Alec’s face. He knew Alec shaved every day, but he hadn’t realized just how, well, delicious, a beard would look on him. 

  
"Oh!” Alec said, his eyes widening. "Oh shit I probably scratched you didn’t I? You probably weren’t expecting me to look like a mountain man, Izzy has been giving me shit for it and I promise as soon as we finish here I’ll go take care of it-“

  
"Please don’t?” Magnus found himself saying without any conscious decision to do so. He bit down on his tongue and ordered himself to not say another damn word about how attractive Alexander was in that beard. He could already imagine the marks Alec could leave all over him and that was not an appropriate thread of thought with a major expenditure of magic on the horizon. 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows and studied Magnus for a long, long moment before his lips curled in a grin. "So…you like the beard?“ he asked. 

  
Magnus cleared his throat and glanced at the entrance to the alley and then back to Alexander whose eyes had darkened just a little, hot and wanting where before they had been curious. "You could say that I like you, and any change you make I am likely to find very attractive,” Magnus allowed. There was no need to say just how much he wanted that beard rubbing all over his neck and chest and thighs, marks left that were different from the stinging bites, or the possessive fingerprints that Alec liked to leave. 

  
“Right,” Alec drawled, studying Magnus. "I have a feeling it might be a bit more than that.“ 

  
Magnus gave Alec a blank face and smiled faintly at him. "Oh?” 

  
“Mmmhmm,” Alec whispered, leaning in to kiss Magnus. "I’ll prove it.“ 

  
And oh, Lilith, the scratch of the beard on his cheeks, against his lips as they kissed was everything, his entire body coming alive with sparks of desire as he curled in closer to Alec with a groan, demanding more out of the kiss. Alec kissed him hard, possessively, pulling him in tight, and only broke the kiss once they needed air. 

  
"You mentioned proving it?” Magnus challenged, because he was absolutely not someone who had a sense of self-preservation and then Alec’s lips and beard were on his neck. Magnus bit down a much louder moan that wanted to escape, his entire body arching into Alexander’s as Alec licked and sucked a line down his neck, and he was almost vibrating with the need to press closer to him, to demand more, even though they had no time. 

  
“You want more?” Alec whispered, pulling back just enough to rub a thumb over the skin he could now see was faintly irritated. Magnus’ eyes were glowing a resplendent gold, the kind that meant he was minutes away from being pinned to a wall, bed, or nearest available surface so Magnus could take full advantage of him. 

  
Magnus groaned and leaned up for another kiss, just a hard, firm press of their lips. "More will mean we do not seal the rift, and I have plans for you,“ he growled, taking a brief second to adjust himself in his pants and focus on the fact that they had a rift to close, and likely many demons to kill in front of them. 

  
"You know,” Alec mentioned, leaning back against the alley wall. "You could have told me you liked this ages ago. It only takes a couple of days to come in.“ 

  
Magnus huffed and eyed Alec. "You prefer being clean shaven. It’s your body, not mine.” 

  
Alec shrugged. "I don’t think I’d ever want to wear it permanently, but I don’t mind growing it out from time to time.“ His eyes twinkled. "Especially not when it gets a reaction like that out of you.” 

  
Magnus bit down a groan and reminded himself that he could not drag Alexander to the loft to have his wicked way with him yet. "Do you get at least two days off after all of this mess?“ 

  
"One,” Alec said, sighing when Magnus gave him a look. "And a half,“ he added, because dammit he would make that work, somehow. They deserved the time, they hadn’t seen each other in days. 

  
"I can work with that,” Magnus said, winking. "Need at least more than one since I’m pretty sure we both need to sleep for an actual week.“ 

  
"No kidding,” Alec breathed, pushing his hand through his hair. He reached out for Magnus again and tugged him into his arms, sighing happily as he cuddled Magnus close. "Fuck I’ve missed you.“ 

  
Magnus couldn’t help the smile, even as he curled into Alexander’s arms, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I’ve missed you too. Pretty sure the Chairman has missed you the most though. You’ll have to bribe him quite a bit when you get home.” 

  
Alec chuckled, though his head snapped up when Izzy shouted his name. He looked back down at Magnus and stole a brief kiss from him. "No heroics today, right? We have plenty of backup and you and I have a day off to enjoy properly.“ 

  
Magnus nodded and couldn’t resist biting down on Alec’s lower lip, just to steal a groan out of him before he sauntered out of the alley with a wave of his fingers. 

  
~!~

  
Closing the rift was far more time, energy and effort than it should have been, but once it was over and done with, Magnus was glad for it. The demonic activity would die down (they prayed) and they’d be able to go back to some semblance of their lives. Everywhere he looked, he could see the exhaustion on faces, shadowhunter and downworlder alike. This had hit all of them hard and now they would have time to rest. 

  
Alec found him what seemed like hours later, after most everyone had dispersed and Magnus had wandered into a nearby coffee shop to get them both desperately needed caffeine. He offered the magically reheated cup to Alexander the second he returned and took one of the few remaining sips of his. His skin was buzzing with magical depletion, reminding him that he needed to rest, to properly rest, before he did anything more than a portal home. 

  
"You all right?” Alec asked, taking a quick sip of the coffee, groaning happily before drinking down more of it. He’d needed that, more than Magnus had probably known. 

  
Magnus nodded, waving his fingers idly. "Magically depleted, but I have enough left to portal us home. Catarina, Lorenzo and the others have already left. Maia took her crew home. And Raphael and Simon made their way back to the Dumort.“ 

  
Alec smiled and reached out to rub Magnus’ back, pulling him in close, hiding his face in Magnus’ neck. "I’m glad that it’s over. You were magnificent as always.” 

  
“We did well,” Magnus agreed, looking at the warehouse. He knew, inside, it looked like ground zero, and was a mess of blood, ichor and other bodily fluids he wasn’t thinking too hard about. No one had died, and that was what he told himself to focus on. There had been a few close calls that had made him grateful for Catarina’s presence and experience, but now he had nothing more than his shadowhunter, hopefully for the next thirty-six hours. 

  
“Time to go home?” Alec asked, taking another deep breath, even as he drank more of the coffee. 

  
Magnus nodded and slid off of the roof of the car he had been sitting on. "Yes, a trip home, shower, and bed.“ 

  
Alec yawned and covered his mouth. "Izzy ordered me home. Said I was no use to anyone sleep deprived. Then Jace gave me the same lecture, said that I was making _him_ tired.” 

  
“You have been burning yourself out to make sure everyone else is able to rest, Alexander,” Magnus told him. "Now is their turn to take care of you.“ 

  
Alec smiled a little happily. "Yeah. Actually, that reminds me.” He shook himself awake a bit as Magnus summoned the portal, gesturing for him to step through. He did, the odd shiver that went through him happening as he did, and then looked to Magnus as he stepped in afterward. "I’ll have reports to read, but I can do that from home. Izzy promised to run things at the Institute, and I don’t want to leave until I absolutely have to. So you have me for the next…” 

  
Alec yawned again, interrupting himself mid-sentence and shook himself a little, trying to focus. “For the next two and a half days.” 

  
Magnus blinked and stared at Alec, tiredness making him take an extra second or two to process what Alec had just told him. When he finally managed it, he couldn’t help the wide grin that curved his face. "I get you for two and a half whole days, minus a few hours?“ 

  
"Yeah,” Alec said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Magnus when the warlock barreled into him to give him a tight hug. "And I promise not to shave the beard until I’m headed back to the Institute.“ 

  
Magnus grinned up at him and pulled his Alexander down for a kiss, humming into his lips. "You are my favorite for a wide variety of reasons, Alexander, but this currently tops the list.” 

  
“Yeah,” Alec agreed, another yawn escaping him. "But first, before any of that. Shower, and bed?“ 

  
"Mmm,” Magnus agreed, stretching and waving his fingers so the Chairman would have food and would, hopefully, not be bothering either of them. "That sounds absolutely heavenly, Alexander.“ He reached out and gave Alec’s belt a tug, smirking at him. "Only thing better might be is if we showered together.” 

  
Alec huffed out a laugh. "I thought you wanted me to keep my hands off of you.“ 

  
"When would I ever ask for such a thing?” Magnus gasped, narrowing his eyes at him. "Never.“ 

  
Alec grinned and started to push Magnus back towards the bathroom. "Well then, let’s get going.” 

  
They were both too tired for anything more than lazy making out in the shower, but it was wonderful to savor the burn of Alexander’s beard on his neck and the taste of his lips after having gone so long with out it. By the time they were both drying themselves, Magnus knew they weren’t going to make it much further than the bed before they collapsed under the weight of their combined exhaustion. 

  
Flopping into the bed with a groan, Alec wiggled happily into the sheets. "I missed this _bed_ ,“ he murmured, immediately wrapping his arms around a pillow. 

  
"Only the bed, huh?” Magnus asked, sliding into the sheets with an accompanying groan. The bed had felt too big without Alexander in it, but now it felt like coming home, and it only got better when he was yanked into a pair of arms and cradled against Alec’s chest. The faint rasp of his beard against his temple just made everything better and he hummed happily. 

  
“I missed you, I missed this bed, I missed Chairman, I missed being _home_ ,” Alec whispered, kissing Magnus’ forehead. "I missed all of it. I’ve been going out of my skin the past few days, unable to relax.“ 

  
Magnus reached up and swept his fingers through Alec’s hair, brushing some of it away from his face, staring up at him in surprise. He’d known Alec considered the loft home now, the reminder always served to make his heart pound when Alec said it as simple as breathing, but to know that Alec found it an escape from the stressors of his life was… He smiled and snuggled closer into Alec’s arms. "You were missed,” he whispered quietly. Alec’s arms tightened around him and he was sure that his shadowhunter understood. 

  
Alec hummed happily, his eyes drifting shut. "Can’t wait to wake you up,“ he murmured. 

  
Magnus gave him a swat, even as he relaxed further, the blankets crawling up and over them both without any conscious thought on his part. "No talking about the both of us waking up when we haven’t even gone to sleep yet.” 

  
Alec laughed and yawned, settling even more firmly into the blankets. "You got it,“ he promised. 

  
Dozing off after that was an inevitability and Magnus was happy to lose himself to it. 

  
~!~

  
Alec woke up and immediately knew that he had plans. Magnus was still asleep, one arm flung to the opposite side of the bed and sprawled out on golden sheets, sunlight streaming in from the floor to ceiling windows. He took a long moment to appreciate the sight of Magnus in the bed before he shifted, moving away just enough that he could stretch and head to the bathroom. A quick brushing of his teeth and loss of his boxers before he climbed into bed and pressed in close to Magnus had him ready for exactly how he was planning to wake Magnus up. He felt more rested than he had in weeks, and now he was going to take every advantage of the fact that they had two full days off to spend together. 

  
Magnus was normally a light sleeper, but as long as he thought he was safe (or that he’d get something out of pretending to be asleep), he didn’t tend to wake up and Alec had every intention of taking advantage of that. Shifting Magnus to lay on his back was easy, especially in the large bed. Climbing between his legs (after spreading them, gently, _carefully_ ) Alec took another long moment to savor just how damn beautiful his husband was. He stared at Magnus and sucked in a hard breath, shaking his head at the sight of him. He was so gorgeous it made his heart hurt most days. 

  
Alec leaned down and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ heart, taking another moment to breathe out against his skin, listening to the steady, slower rhythm than his own. A long time ago, the different beat had worried him, but finding out it was normal for warlocks had been unexpectedly reassuring, and now it was a beat that he knew better than his own. Alec glanced up at Magnus, but the warlock appeared to still be perfectly asleep. He took his time slowly kissing his way lower, soft, gentle touches, and at the same time, he started to rub his hands up and down Magnus’ thighs, feeling him squirm. 

  
The first time Magnus had done this to him, Alec knew he hadn’t wanted to wake up, because the dream he had been having had had to be better than any reality, but he’d soon figured out that was far from the truth. He smirked and licked his lips, shifting so his beard scraped over Magnus’ belly, just to see his husband shudder, his mouth falling open with a soft noise, even as he didn’t wake from sleep. _Perfect_. Alec carefully sucked a mark into the skin by Magnus’ hip bone, then another, then another. Magnus had a thing for his deflect rune, but Alec knew that he had a thing for certain spots just as badly. A thought struck and he shifted to rub his beard over the marks he left and the quiet, broken moan that got from his sleeping husband made it oh-so worth it. He’d have to explore that properly later. 

  
While Magnus was half-hard and already getting more and more interested in what he was up to, Alec shifted his focus to Magnus’ thighs, moving on the bed so he could press a kiss to both of them. On a normal day, Magnus loved his thighs marked up (though he wouldn’t willingly admit exactly _how_ much he liked it). Fingerprints, bite marks, all of it, Alec had left him black and blue before and had watched Magnus spend almost the entire following day squirming in delight from how much he could still feel all of them. Thankfully, they also hadn’t had to leave the loft much that day, because every time Magnus had squirmed, or his fingers had pressed the marks through the jeans he was wearing, well. Alec had been less than inclined to leave him in his clothing. 

  
He hummed and bit a mark into Magnus’ thigh, pleased when that got him another groan, and he could feel Magnus starting to wake up, faint tension gathering in his body as he started to squirm more under the assault. Alec had a plan, and he wasn’t about to deviate from it. Leaving half a dozen marks on Magnus’ thigh before he switched to the other, giving it the same treatment, he waited until he felt Magnus tense under him, indicating that he’d woken up. Alec smirked, waited for the gasp of his name from Magnus before he leaned in and gave a very firm scrape of his beard over the marks he had just left. 

  
"Oh fuck,” Magnus swore, his eyes flying open as he realized just what he was feeling. "Alec, Alexander, I-“ he looked down at his husband, at the marks on his body that definitely hadn’t been there yesterday and groaned, collapsing back against the pillows. "Have plans for me this morning, did you?” 

  
Alec grinned up at Magnus, repeating the gentle scrape, just to watch Magnus’ entire body shudder. "Maybe. I wanted to see just how much you liked this.“ 

  
"And what is the answer, hm?” Magnus managed to get out, breathing hard as Alec sucked another mark into his thigh, the rough scrape of his beard making him whine as he spread his legs wider. 

  
“A lot,” Alec whispered, shifting to look at Magnus, smiling up at him. "Good morning.“ 

  
Magnus reached out and tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair, giving it a tug. "Good morning, my darling. Now are you going to finish what you started, or am I going to get a proper morning kiss first?” 

  
Alec wrapped a hand around Magnus’ erection, giving him a firm stroke, just to watch as his eyes flashed golden and hot at him. "I think I know which you want more, at least for now.“ 

  
Magnus licked his lips. "What can I say, you’re particularly inspiring this morning.” 

  
Alec laughed and leaned down to kiss the marks he’d left on Magnus’ hip, glancing up at him. "You’re always inspiring to me,“ he whispered. 

  
Magnus groaned and fell back into the pillows. "Must you be impossibly sweet when you’re about to give a blowjob?” 

  
That only made Alec laugh harder and he focused back down on his task. He licked his lips. It had been a long time since the first time he’d done this, but he never stopped feeling like it was new, and he got to discover exactly what it was that Magnus liked, what he enjoyed, what drove him wild. He’d learned some things though. Moving his hand away, he licked a slow stripe up, from base to tip, just to feel Magnus shake under him, his voice going breathy. 

  
“Alexander.” 

  
Magnus also got all demanding, which they both knew Alec enjoyed. Alec glanced up at him and winked, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock, licking at the precome beading there. The warlock squirmed under him and Alec moved both of his hands to Magnus’ hips, holding him in place before he repeated the soft touch. He focused on teasing Magnus as much as he could, teasing kisses all over him, just the faintest scrape of his beard that got him a choked out moan and a tightening of the hand in his hair before he pulled back to look up at his husband. 

  
“You,” Magnus panted, glaring at him. "Are a tease.“ 

  
Alec smirked and shifted so he could do exactly what he wanted. "Yes,” he agreed, keeping it simple. It made it all the more worth it when he swallowed Magnus down, taking him in quickly and easily (because sometimes practice did pay off). Magnus arched under him, gasping out his name and Alec focused on making this as mind-blowing for him as possible. 

  
Magnus shuddered and tightened his fingers in Alec’s hair, his whole body a mass of want and sleepy desire. "Alexander, normally, I would be much more inclined for you to draw this out-“

  
Alec pulled off of Magnus and looked up at him with a smile, licking his lips, leaning down to rub his beard against Magnus’ stomach, just to hear his breath hitch all over again. "But?”

  
“But,” he managed. "It’s been days since I’ve seen you and I’m-“

  
"Hard up?” Alec offered, grinning. "Good thing we have two days then, isn’t it?“ he shot back, swallowing Magnus down all over again. 

  
Magnus groaned and let his head fall back into the pillows, savoring every second of the sweet torture. It was a mix of juxtaposed sensations, the hot twist of Alexander’s tongue and mouth on him, the rough, almost painful scrape of his beard, the gentling, but demanding touch on his thighs as he was pulled in closer, as his husband demanded more and more of him. He had no hope of surviving any length of time under an assault like that, and Alec damn well knew it. 

  
Alec bobbed his head slowly, shifting his focus from teasing to getting Magnus off. They’d both been exhausted, and now he wanted to take his time, savor Magnus, and this new thing they’d found he liked. When Magnus choked off another moan of his name, his thighs going abruptly tense, Alec shifted and let Magnus come, his whole body shaking hard before he collapsed back down on the bed. Alec licked his lips and grinned, winking at Magnus, knowing just how much he enjoyed that. He had a feeling the beard would only make it twice as worse. 

  
"I have created a hedonist,” Magnus whispered, tugging on Alec’s hair again. "Now come here and kiss me.“ 

  
Alec was all too happy to oblige, stretching out over Magnus, leaning in to kiss him, and the sleepy smile on his lips. It was easy to forget just how much he had enjoyed waking Magnus up, and how insistent his body was that he do something about it when Magnus kissed him like he never wanted to do anything else for the rest of his life. Except then Magnus’ hands were cupping his cheeks, his nails scraping over the beard and Alec remembered that he had _plans_. 

  
Magnus definitely didn’t whine when Alec pulled back from the kiss. He didn’t. He stared at his shadowhunter and pouted at him, reaching out to yank him closer by the hips, a satisfactory grin escaping him when Alec gave an impatient grind against him. Someone had enjoyed waking up this morning. 

  
"Don’t think you can distract me,” Alec growled, looking down at Magnus, even as he settled himself on top of the warlock, pressed together from thigh to chest. It always made him a little worried that he’d be too heavy for Magnus, but his husband had always been willing to toss him off if he wanted to, so he worried about it much less than he used to. 

  
“No?” Magnus pouted, reaching up to trace his fingers along the line of Alec’s beard, humming softly. "And here I thought I was the best at distractions.“ 

  
Alec snorted, rolling his eyes as he leaned up to kiss Magnus again, this time gently, a proper wake up kiss, without the heat that was going to build between them again easily enough. When Magnus smiled at him, Alec took the chance to duck his head and rub his beard along Magnus’ neck, just to watch his head fall back and an obscene moan escape him. 

  
"Oh fuck you Alexander,” Magnus groaned, no actual insult in the words. 

  
“I am enjoying myself immensely,” Alec said, grinning. "Might keep the beard around longer than I mentioned.“ Golden eyes were on his in an instant, blazing with heat. "Especially if you keep looking at me like that.” 

  
“It is _your_ body,” Magnus murmured, reaching out to rub a thumb along Alec’s jaw. "And as attractive as I find it on you, you should change because you want to, not because I want it.“ 

  
Alec shrugged and leaned in to kiss Magnus. "I shave because I was told to. I’ve never really worn it. Be fun to try out, if nothing else, right?” He looked down at Magnus and then back up at him again, unable to keep from smirking. "Now, I have plans for you.“ 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Oh do you?” 

  
“Yes,” Alec promised, licking his lips. "I want to see just how much you like my beard and where you like it the most. You did like it on your inner thighs, didn’t you?“ 

  
Magnus’ eyes fluttered and he took in a sharp breath, his thighs flexing as he remembered the sensation. "Oh yes. Please feel free to do that as often as you like, Alexander.” 

  
“And your neck,” Alec continued, leaning down to suck another mark into Magnus’ neck, followed by another, just to listen to Magnus groan. 

  
“Yes,” Magnus hissed, biting down on his lips. "Where else are you planning to mark me up and see how much I like that beard of yours?“ 

  
Alec’s smirked and he pushed himself up and off of Magnus, looking down his body before meeting golden eyes that were shining at him. "You’re about to find out,” he promised, leaning in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
